1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system, a surface state observing method, and a surface state observing program.
2. Description of Related Art
In a confocal microscope, the laser light emitted from a laser light source is collected on a measuring target by an objective lens. The reflected light from the measuring target is collected by a light receiving lens, and entered to a light receiving element through a pin hole (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-83601). The laser light is two-dimensionally scanned on the surface of the measuring target. The distribution of the light receiving quantity of the light receiving element changes by changing the relative distance between the measuring target and the objective lens. A peak of the light receiving quantity appears when focused on the surface of the measuring target. An ultradeep image having a very high focal depth can be obtained based on a peak intensity of the distribution of the light receiving quantity. Furthermore, a height image indicating high distribution of the surface of the measuring target can be obtained based on the peak position of the distribution of the light receiving quantity.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-83601